Solomon FIX: LOST SOLOMON!
as a guy who likes the short named solomon fix i found out a dark secret with a strange file on my computer named_SOLOMON01FIX666.WMV_ this is what i will describe what happened: One day, a teddy bear named Solomon Fix comes out of his house. "Goodbye house! Have a good day!" says Solomon. Outside the house, another teddy bear named Klemp and a stuffed monkey named Mumpy wait for Solomon Fix. "Klemp! Hey Klemp! Hello, Mumpy!" says Solomon, surprised. "So, uh, what's in the hand?" asks Klemp. "Oh! Uh...nothing. Nothing at all." fibs Solomon. "Oh I see. You got nothin' in your....GIMME THAT!" says Klemp as he swipes a paper out of Solomon Fix's hand. "It looks like Sol got assigned to a (static cuts off the rest)." says Klemp to Mumpy. "Cool" says Mumpy. On the paper, it said '''Human Assignment: '''on the top, had a picture of a human child in the middle, and said '''YOU'RE GONNA DIE (; '''on the bottom. "Pardon me. This is ''my ''business. This is ''your ''business." says Solomon as he points to Klemp's head on the ground with a blood puddle under it. "A-ha-ha!" Mumpy laughs. "Did you see what he pointed to on the grass? That was classic! Clas-sic!" Mumpy adds. Solomon goes to a shady spot where two chipmonks (chipmunk-like creatures that Doug TenNapel created) were fighting over an acorn. "A problem!" says Solomon. "Gimme my acorn!" says Chipmonk 1. "Your acorn? You be a fool! This is my acorn!" says Chipmonk 2. "Let go or I'll beat you on the head!" says Chipmonk 1. "Yeah?" says Chipmonk 2. "I bonk your cranium!" "Idea!" says Solomon. "I'll have that nut, thank you." "What for you take that acorn for?" asks Chipmonk 1. "Hi. My name is Solomon Fix. I'm going to ''fix ''your problem!" says Solomon. "Oh, I get it. I suppose you're gonna cut it in half, fool!" says Chipmonk 2. "Nay, my rodent pier. I am going to throw this aloft, into the air even. Whoever it lands nearest to gets it to!" says Solomon. "All right, you nosy little busy body. Throw that acorn yonder." says Chipmonk 1. "Post haste, fool!" says Chipmonk 2. "Go!" says Solomon as he throws the acorn up into the air, as he said. A troll sat up in a tree. The troll snatches the nut in mid-air. "A troll!" says Chipmonk 1, surprised. The troll eats the acorn. "Well, heh-heh-heh." says Solomon. "You're gonna pay for this, Solomon Fix!" says Chipmonk 1. "Eeh-ah-ooh-ah-eeh!" screams Solomon. "Twit." says Chipmonk 1. "Eeh-ooh-ah-ah-eeh!" Solomon screams some more. Solomon was out of breath. "I need a faithful steed, to deliver myself to my human in an eccelerated manner!" says Solomon. "Idea!" Solomon pulls a rabbit, Rabbit Steed, out of the rabbit's burrow. "We must fly fast and free as the wind!" yells Solomon. The rabbit farts and runs off. "Giddy up." says Solomon to the rabbit."A-chicky-chicky-boo-chicky-bum-bum! Bum-chicky-hicky-bum-bum!" "Woah!!!!!" Solomon yells as he stops the rabbit from running. Solomon looks at a high ladder. "That must be the door to my human's world." says Solomon. "I'm comin' Ned!" Solomon yells. He runs up the ladder and into a forest this is like saving a twin from the refiner's fire!" Solomon responds. When Solomon and Rabbit Steed reach Ned's room, Solomon says "Foul troll, unhand my human! Be.....Ned?" "What do you think you're doing here?" Ned asks. "I thought the troll was gonna eat you." Solomon answers, depressed. "See, this is why I didn't want you as my magic stuffed animal, you're just a nosy, busy-body, poking around where you're not invited." Ned tells him. "That's cold, man." Solomon says. "Go eat that bear." Ned tells the Troll as the Troll roars. "Waaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Solomon screams as he falls down into his world. "Spoiled rotten kid! I make a much better friend than that stinky old troll!" Solomon yells at the ladder. "Wah-ah!" he says as Rabbit Steed falls on him. and runs off leaving solomon FIX in a diffrent place and solomon dies with one eye closed and klemp and mumpy look at at his courspe and mumpy says"Ya gotta admit, the guy's got guts. A-ha-ha! A-ha-ha!" Mumpy jokes. Klemp kills him and klemp says WAKE UP! to me! The narrator says "The end.........of YOUR WORLD HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! and i woke up in my bed and i was on fire! i was warped back to normal........................